Stranger
by Eddysgirl
Summary: Sorry suck at summ. But Set after Eclipse, but kinda before they get married. Bella has dreams that someone is after her and edward is gone forever. But her dreams end up coming reality. What will happen to bella and edward? R&R. EXB! Hope you like it!:
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know where I was but I was sitting on a wood log, but something was wrong. This wasn't the woods I was used to going into. _

"_Edward" I cried, but there was so answer. "Is anybody there?"._

"_Don't fret love you're not alone" a voice murmured._

_Where was that voice coming from? I had to find out. I started to run and run until I found a pond. I looked into the pond and saw my reflection, it looked the same but there was somebody else there, but who was it? I turned around slowly until I saw the most devilish face in the universe it was…. (Scream)_

"Bella, Bella what's wrong!" a melodic voice called.

"No wait, where am I?" I yelled and then started looking around. I was in Edward's room. There he was looking all concerned and standing up looking at me like I was crazy at the same time.

"Why were you screaming love?"

"Nightmare, it was scary!"

"Care to tell or are you going to keep it to yourself?" he laughed.

"No I don't want to think about it"

"If that's what you want then fine, oh and Alice came for you she wanted to take you shopping again if that's fine. She said something about getting you a dress for her newest party that she's planning."

Oh great another party, Alice is always planning something just to embarrass me.

"Fine I guess I'll go with her I have nothing else to do."

"Oh goody!" Alice yelled down the hallway and glided into the room.She started to pull my arm up and drag me into my former room where all my clothes were. "So I was thinking that you should where this purple tank top with these tight jeans. Oh and I should suggest that these purple flats would go nicely with the outfit!"

"Ok what ever you say Alice, you're the expert!" I giggled.

"And when you're done getting changed come into my room so we can do you're make-up."

"What ever Alice" I stated.

"Kay see you in a minute" she started to dance out of the room. I started to get changed and then I noticed something outside a car, not just any car a mini-cooper. What was it doing out there? I mean was a friend over or is it a new car for them? And then it hit me like when Emmett comes behind you and tackles you. That was a new car for me. Oh great what did Edward do now. I finished getting dressed and barged into Alice's/ Jasper's room. Alice was sitting on the bed reading a fashion magazine and Jasper was looking for music online.

"What the hell is that car doing outside" I screamed at Alice.

"Oh that, I kinda forgot to mention that to you. Don't get mad but Edward bought it for you, he thought you should have your own car to drive so you can go places, but the downside is that he put a GPS tracking system in there so he can find you anywhere you go."

"Oh thanks, I mean I like it but you guys didn't have to get that for me."

"Oh you shouldn't thank me, even though I gave him the idea for the color and the type of car, but thank Edward, he really was happy when he bought it. He even sooped it up to make it go faster! So when he drives he can go fast!"

"Oh wow, hey can you give me a sec before we do my make-up I kinda want to talk to Edward know."

"Okay dokey, I'll give you little love birds a few mins"

I stomped away and went to Edward's room. He was sitting near the window just closing his eyes. I knew he wasn't asleep because vampires couldn't sleep.

"You look stunning" he said as I creped in through the doorway.

"Thanks but I know you heard what Alice and I were talking about so why in the hell did you but me that car?"

"I think you figured out from Alice that I got it so you have your own car to go to different places, so you're not stuck with Alice in the first place. But I really couldn't stand looking at that rotten truck anymore, so please just take the car, plus I can't return it, I put your name in the seats!"

"Haha! Very funny"

"I did you should go and look, it is very stunning just like you and now I think Alice wants to do your make-up so you better go in there before she turns you into a monster with a lot of make-up."

"Fine, but thanks I like the car, but you didn't have to do that. I love you!"

"I love you more!" With that I walked back to Alice's room and had her do my make-up, which at her speed was done in like 5 minutes. Thank you for vampire speed! After she was done pampering my face we went downstairs into the kitchen so I could get something to eat.

"Hello darling" Esme called from the stove, she had fried some hash browns for me and was now cleaning up.

"Hey mom!"

" Thanks for breakfast!"

"You're welcome hun" And she scrambled out of the kitchen and went upstairs, probably to talk to Carlisle.

"So what are we going to do today Alice" I called

"I think maybe try out your new car and um I think we could look at the new Dolce and Gabbana boutiques down in Port Angles." She replied

"Fine with me. Wait I thought we were looking for dresses for the party that you were planning"

"Yeah we are but I want to make a pit stop anyways."

"Okey doke, so am I driving or are you?"

"You are it is your car!"

"Ok how fast does it go?"

"I don't know fast probably since Eddie got it done for you"

"Wow ok, give me a sec, I want to get something form upstairs"

"Fine with me I have time"

And with that I went upstairs and into my room but as I entered a new smell overwhelmed me and I saw a dark shadow near my window. I knew this smell, like it was from my dream. The smell was like a beautiful cologne but nothing I had smelled at the stores before.

"Nice car" The voice said in a seducing tone. I knew who it was but before I could answer I passed out with a thud on the floor that I knew that everybody could hear in the house.


	2. Chapter 2 Guess Who!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters except Phoenix, but Stepenie Meyer does! **_

_Oh great not this again. I was having that creepy dream that I was having for the past month. Was it trying to tell me something? What ever I know I just won't call for Edward or did what I did last time. I started to walk in the opposite direction of the way I went last time. I ended up walking right next to a waterfall. It was beautiful and romantic. I stared at the waterfall for about 10 minutes and decided to have a look around. Then out of no where Edward came._

"_Hello love!" he called. He kissed me on my forehead like he had always done. _

"_Hiya! What are you doing here? Where is here?" I questioned as we sat down near the water's edge._

"_Well here is the wood near Charlie's old house. And I am here because I came to rescue you from Alec. He came down from Italy to find you because Aro wanted to have a little "reunion""_

"_Oh nice so he just wanted my blood and to turn me into a vampire!"_

"_Yeah basically" Edward replied but with a much deeper tone to his voice._

"_What's wrong with your voice?" I commented_

"_Nothing why my dear"_

"_You sound funny, are you sure nothing is.. oh my god!" Edward got up and started to shift into another person, or should I say vampire. In place of my beautiful Angel was a terrible monster or should I say demon, Phoenix. _

"_Hope I didn't scare you love!" he belched out._

"_You disgust me, where is Edward?" I yelled_

"_Oh he was never here. Remember my power? Hmm, yep that's right I shape shift. So I can turn into anything I want like your dear Edward. Oh and I forgot to mention, he's not coming back, I made sure of that." _

_I didn't know what was happening, my eyes swelled up with tears and I screamed at the top of my lungs then everything got really bright and then…._

**Back in reality **

"Bella? Bella are you awake" I heard Carlisle ask.

"Hmmm, where am I"

"Honey you're at home just in Edward's bedroom" Esme chimed in.

"Oh, wait what happened?"

"Well, we don't exactly know what happened but we found you passed out on the floor in your room." Esme said.

"Yeah the thud was pretty loud like a tree falling" Emmett laughed. Everyone stared at him like 'this isn't the time' face.

"Ok so maybe I hit really hard but, why does it feel like my arm is all wet?"

"Oh that's because you cut your arm some how like glass slit your wrist or something" Alice called. "It's ok when you're better we could go shopping"

"That's fine, but why didn't you see this coming Alice?"

"I don't know all I saw you do was get your purse and then blackness"

"That's funny, where is Edward?"

"Oh he had to leave because he thought it was his fault because he couldn't sense anything in the house" Jasper replied. He was making me feel a lot calmer as soon as he came in the room. It seemed that everyone was in the room.

"Well we should leave Bella alone for now" Carlisle called, and all the rest of the family tagged along behind him.

I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was waking up at 2:45 in the morning. I felt around the bed with my good arm and felt something cold. I was resistant to looking to see who it was because of my dream but I looked anyways. It was Edward the love of my life.

"Oh Edward, I was worried that I wasn't going to see you again when they said you ran off" I murmured.

"Oh don't worry I wouldn't leave you without saying goodbye plus I wanted to check on what you were doing anyways"

"Oh well Carlisle said I have to stay in bed until 8:00 AM so I guess I'm just going to sit here."

"Oh that's nice, so wait anyways how did you faint? Was it blood?"

"Oh yeah nobody asked me that question when I woke up yesterday" So I proceeded to tell him on what I saw and the shadow in the window.

"Wow, are you sure you think you know who it was I mean I would have sensed another human in the house"

"Edward, I know that smell from somewhere and I don't know where. But I can tell you one thing, that smell wasn't human!"

**Duh Duh Duh!!!! Who is the mystery creature? R&R so you can find out in the next chapter!!! Pretty Please!!! I know this one might have sucked but promise the next one will be great! ******


	3. Chapter 3 Phoenix

_**Disclaimer: I own Phoenix blah blah blah!**_

Left off at: Bella was telling Edward about why she passed out and then she told him the creature was not human!!!

"Bella what do you mean not human!" Edward yelled. I was pretty sure everyone was going to come barging into our room any second but they weren't.

"I mean that it wasn't like me, you know eat real food things like that"

"I know that, but I mean what was it like a vampire, and how did you know it wasn't human?"

"Well you know every time I wake up screaming, I have a dream about this scary vampire that is going to kill me. And I turn around every time and see his ugly disgusting face. And I don't know how but in my dream I smell that scent."

"So you basically, know this guy by your dreams?"

"Yeah but I don't know why this is happening, I mean I've been getting these dreams since we killed Victoria and I should be having happy dreams about you but I don't!"

"Wow dreams about me, thanks love" he laughed.

"This isn't about laughing matters! I have somebody trying to kill me and it's all because of my stupid dreams! I mean everything it's like everything I dream comes to life! Well not literally because I once dreamed that I was a mermaid, but never mind that!"

"Whoa! Calm down love don't make me get Jasper in here. Ok we can sort this out tomorrow, and try to think about calming things so you don't get that nightmare again!" And with that he sang my lullaby and I fell asleep in his lap.

**Next Day**

I woke up at 9:10 so I was able to get out of bed! Yes, I can go downstairs and stay with Alice and Edward!

"Hello love, how did you sleep?" Edward questioned.

"Very nicely since I knew you were there to protect me"

"You're welcome; come on downstairs Esme has cooked a beautiful breakfast for you so I would recommend you go eat something"

"Ok fine I will, but hey where is Alice I have to ask her on what to wear today. I don't really feel like dressing my self today."

"She's downstairs too, helping Esme I think"

"Then I guess we can go downstairs then" We left the room and as we walked down the stairs Edward picked me up and kissed me on the lips! Wow, I could never get rid of that feeling of when he kisses me.

As we got downstairs I started to eat and Edward watched me eat too.

"So what we were talking about last night. Who was that creature anyways?"

"Oh yeah, I think his name is Phoenix, he just came into my dreams and that's how I got his name"

"Hmm, never heard of him. Maybe Carlisle knows him somehow."

"Fine let me just finish eating then we can ask him" I finished eating my bacon and left to go to my room where Alice had laid out my clothes for me; a royal blue t-shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Ok ready to go see Carlisle" I announced as I walked into the hallway.

"After you then my love"

We walked down a flight of steps and into Carlisle's office. He was near the bookshelves when we walked in.

"Good morning Edward and Bella! How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

"I'm fine but we just had to ask you a question" I stated. And then I nudged Edward to ask the question.

"Oh yes we wanted to know if you knew anybody by the name of Phoenix?" Edward said.

"Hmm let me think, you may want to sit down" he gestured towards the chairs next to his desk. "Yes I do remember a Phoenix but that was a long time ago. Why do you ask of him?"

"Well Bella said he was in her room yesterday and that's what made her faint. And she said that she got his name through her dreams."

"Yes, Phoenix had capabilities to slip into others thoughts without them knowing. He also had the capability to..."

"Shape shift?" I asked

"How did you know that Bella?" Carlisle asked really surprised.

"Well he did that in my dream a few nights ago, he was first Edward then himself. But that's not what bothered me the most. He said that he had gotten rid of Edward and he made sure of that" Once I had said those words I winced at the pain I got from reliving that memory.

"He said what?" Edward yelled

"Yeah that's why I was worried when you left. I thought he had gotten you"

"Well if he tried to go after you once then he'll try again. I think he was here because of one thing, and that one thing is," Carlisle was cut off by the sound of somebody knocking at the door. "One moment" Carlisle called.

We all followed as he opened the door.

"Ah, Aro, my friend why don't you come in?"


	4. Chapter 4 Aro

**Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight characters but I do own Phoenix!**

"Oh hello, there old friend" Aro replied as he walked through the door.

"So why are you here?" Edward blurted out.

"Well because I was wondering if you had seen any wandering vampires around here?"

"Well we did have an experience yesterday, Bella here saw Phoenix in her bedroom and she fainted." Carlisle explained.

"Ahh yes, Phoenix I have been looking for him. He was on a quest for me; did you know that he used to work for the Volturi?"

"No we didn't know that, but thank you for informing us" Carlisle thanked.

"Indeed he did. He was on a quest to find humans with rare talents so we could "recruit" some of them to our family" Aro informed.

"That's nice to know now" Edward said, but the way he said that was really rude

"Well maybe he's still on his quest to find somebody" I said, "Maybe that's why he's after me!"

"Darling that sounds absurd, why would he just all of a sudden just go after you?" Edward comforted me.

"Well since Aro wanted to turn me to see what my talents were maybe, he caught on or over heard something!"

"I get your point now; we'll keep an eye out for you Aro if we see any stragglers." Carlisle said as Aro walked outside and disappeared.

"Dad, I think something bad is going to happen to me!" I cried.

"Honey, don't worry we'll figure this out and if it makes you feel better I can have Emmett hang around you the rest of the day if you would like so you don't feel scared."

"No thanks I got Edward, I'll be fine"

"Oh yes, she'll be fine with me" Edward replied with a grin on his face. He was acting a little different ever since I had fainted, why was he acting that way? I guess I could ask Alice when I have time.

"Hey Dad!" I yelled

"Yes Bella, you don't have to yell" he laughed.

"I was wondering, where is Alice?"

"She's in your room looking at outfits for you; she still wants to have that party."

"Thanks I'll go up there now."

"Do you want me to go do something for you love, or do you want me to come with?" Edward returned.

"No you could go do what ever you want, it's not like I control you!"

"K then I'll go into my room see you later! Just warn me if you're going out so I can say goodbye!"

"It's a deal!" After our conversation I headed up to my room to find Alice looking at all my clothes.

"Hey Alice!"

"Hey Bella, do you feel any better because I was just looking at your clothes and I think that you need some nice new shirts and shoes. So in that case I was wondering if we could go shopping!"

"Sure if you want to Alice I mean I really don't care. Let me tell Edward and then we can go"

"I already did that for you!" Oh yeah totally forgot that Edward could read minds! Duh!

"Ok then hand me my purse and my keys to my new car and we can go!"

"Here you go"

Alice handed me my Coach purse, that she insisted on buying for me, and a new key for my shiny new car, and then we left the house. But I had a feeling that I and Alice weren't alone but somebody was following us.


	5. Chapter 5 Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own any other characters but Phoenix, that little devil is mine!**

"Hey Alice" I mumbled as we drove out of the longest drive way I had ever seen

"Yeah, Bella"

"Well at times does it feel like someone is watching you but you can't sense it?"

"Nope, because I could just sense them any ways remember I have sensitive hearing"

"Oh yeah, I forget a lot" I popped in one on my favorite Linkin Park CDs.

"Why does it feel like that right now?"

"Not right now but like when we left the house it felt like someone was following us to the car"

"Well I didn't sense anybody or anything with us so I think we're fine"

"Thanks, but hey I've been meaning to ask you about something"

"Go ahead, ask anything"

"Well have you felt that Edward has been acting not like himself?"

"His language has been weird at times but his personality had been the same. Why?"

"Well just because I've never seen him been so rude to Aro before and I was just wondering if it was because I fainted or him being in one of those "it's my fault" states"

"I don't know but I think everything is fine right now with him, so I guess we could ask if he's alright at home"

"No, I don't want to get in a fight or anything. I'll just let him ride it out right now"

"Kay"

**About 30 minutes later **

"Finally we're here!" Alice yelled as soon as I parked near a dress shop

"Sorry, but I really wanted to drive my car"

"That's fine but on the way back I'll drive to see how fast your car can go" she giggled

"Ok for now let's go find something to buy"

"Ooooo, let's go in that new Dolce and Gabbana boutique over there" she pointed to a big store on the corner

"Fine with me, let's go" We started to walk over to the boutique.

The place was amazing! Sun glasses and accessories everywhere! Then I saw the dresses they were amazing, I really liked the dark blue one with sparkles on them.

"Hello ladies, can I help you with anything?" The lady at the counter asked.

"No, we're just looking around at the moment, but I'll call if we need help" Alice answered.

"Alice, can we go look at that blue dress over there? I really like it!"

"Sure, maybe we can buy it if it fits you!" she laughed

"Fine what ever let's just look" We walked over to the amazing dress that sparkled like Edward's skin when we were in the meadow. Those were the times when he didn't act so weird like he was doing this week.

"Go try it on"

"Ok" I picked up the dress and went into the dressing rooms. The dress fit perfectly! It went down to my knees and was a halter top. It was lovely!

"Wow that looks amazing on you" the lady at the counter shouted as she walked over to where Alice was sitting.

"I like it but how much does it cost?"

"Well let me see" she said as she looked at the price tag. "It looks like 10,000 dollars"

"Oh my god, that is expensive!"

"Ok we'll take it can you just hold onto it for us as we shop around still?" Alice replied

"Alice you can't possibly think you're going to buy this for me at that price!"

"Yes I am, so get over it"

"Ughhhh"

"Go get dressed into your other clothes so we can go shop around more. We have to find you accessories and shoes too!"

"No! Alice you already are spending too much!"

"Non-sense! I spend that much in a day anyways so come on!"

I got dressed back into the original clothes I wore, and went back out with extremely lavish dress.

"Ok when you were dressing back up I bought you these shoes and this diamond necklace to match!" Alice screamed

"Thanks so much Alice but what are you going to wear to the party?"

"I already have mine. I got it done in Europe for me!"

"Wow, how much did that cost?"

"About 30,000"

"Alice you go overboard on dresses and things!"

"That's not even counting Rosalie's dress and the shoes and accessories!" I moaned as she told me on how much everything else had cost.

"Ok Alice I get the point I was expensive can we just get to the car so I can go get something to eat?"

"Fine I guess hey do you want to go to the McDonald's across the street?"

"Sure" I hadn't had fast food for the longest time and I was dieing to have a hamburger.

We walked to my car and put everything in and drove over to the drive through where Alice ordered me a Big and Tasty and a coke with fries. We parked in the parking lot so I could eat my food and listen to how Alice was going to do my hair. But she was interrupted by the sound of my phone going off in my purse. I looked down at my phone to see it was Edward calling. I answered.

"Hey Edward!"

"Love? Where are you?" He sounded worried.

"I thought Alice told you that we were going shopping for the party she is going to have"

"She didn't and I wasn't home, I thought you had disappeared!" he shouted

"No you were home I remember you talking to Aro"

"I never talked to Aro I just came back from hunting"

**OMG! What happened to Edward while hunting? Who was at home with Bella then? Find out in the next chapter!! I promise to update if people R&R more! Get more people to read and then you'll get more chapters:) **


	6. Chapter 6 The truth

**Disclaimer: We all know we don't own Twilight, but I do own Phoenix!**

"What do you mean you went hunting" I quizzed

"Well after you fainted, I left to go hunting. Didn't Jasper tell you love?" Edward asked

"No he didn't but you came back at night, I thought"

"No I just came back, so somebody else was there with you?" I heard a growl deep in his throat. "Put Alice on. I need to talk to her"

"Alice he wants to talk to you" I tossed her my phone

She talked so fast and so low for human ears to possibly hear. Their conversation lasted long enough so I could finish my burger and half of my fries.

"Ok so I'll bring her back to the house so we can plan for later" I heard Alice say to Edward. The conversation ended and she threw the phone back to me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Alice

"Well right now I'm going to rush you back to the house and then you and Edward are going to talk to Carlisle."

"Ok, I'm just so freaked out that Edward was never with me."

It was silent the rest of the car trip which was about 15 minutes at Alice's speed.

When we got to the big white mansion Edward was waiting for us. He opened my door like the perfect gentleman he was. He swooped me up in his arms and rushed me into the house. It took me a few pleadings and punches to his chest until he finally let me go on his bed.

"Are you ok love?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little spooked that you weren't with me"

"I know love, but everything will be ok. I shouldn't have left. It's not your fault"

"It's never my fault, Edward"

"It shouldn't be I mean somebody spooked you and then I abandoned you in your time of need."

"No you didn't at least until now. That guy looked exactly like you; he even took over your powers. Now you can't tell me that is not creepy."

"I think it is disturbing that somebody was trying to be me to get to you, that's is what disgusts me the most. Love, I'll never leave you like that again."

"I trust you this time but please don't ever let that creep near me again. We should go to Carlisle to see what he thinks about this"

"That sounds like a good idea" We walked down the stairs and into Carlisle's office to find him reading one of his thousands of books.

"Come on in Edward, Bella" Carlisle announced still reading his book

"Carlisle, you know these past few days, Edward has been hunting" I said

"What do you mean he was here all the time; he even talked to Aro" he sounded puzzled

"I never did Carlisle; I went hunting when I ran into the woods. I told Jasper to tell everybody but I guess he didn't" Edward answered

"Well with that being the case, who was with Bella?" Carlisle questioned back

"I don't know but he was perfectly like Edward; except for his language which was really rude towards Aro" I replied

"I was wondering about that, that Edward was acting really different then you are right now"

"I am so sorry about what happened to you Bella, I will never let that happen to you ever again" Edward apologized

"I'm fine I just want to rip that imposter to shreds now!" I yelled

"Carlisle, are you ok?" Edward asked

"Hmm, yes I am. I was just thinking. Bella didn't you say something in your dreams like that Phoenix wanted to get rid of Edward?"

"When did you see Phoenix?"

"We never did Edward, he was in my dreams. He threatened that he had gotten rid of you and you were never coming back" I cried

"Don't worry Bella; I'm not going any where." He comforted me

"I trust that" I informed

"So what about Phoenix Carlisle?"

"I suppose that you know about Phoenix, right Edward?"

"Yes I have, he has the powers to go into others dreams and I think change forms right"

"Correct, so using this information we can suppose that…"

"He took form of Edward's body to get close to me" I cut in

"Yes, that is my hypothesis"

"So what are we going to do to keep Bella away from Phoenix" Edward commented

"Well, I don't know what we can do" Carlisle responded

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well remember your wrist?"

"Yes I do" I thought of the liquid feeling I had on my arm when I woke up

"Well he cut your wrist to follow your scent" he sighed "He can find you anywhere at anytime Bella. You won't be safe until he's dead"

**Oooh, what will happen to the angelic couple? Where in the world is Phoenix? Find out in the next chapter if you R&R:) **


	7. Chapter 7 Who Else

**Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix! I wish I owned twilight:p**

"What do you mean he can track me at any time and any where?" I exclaimed

"Well he has your blood, so he can track you by your scent" Carlisle explained

"So you mean we can't hide Bella anywhere?" Edward yelled. Jasper rushed into the room and automatically started calming everyone down.

"Wait a minute, so what are we going to do know if we can't hide me any where?" I took a deep breath in.

"Well this means that we have to find a place where you can't get harmed" Carlisle wandered next to the shelves of books and took one out on tracking.

"Why do you need that?" Emmett asked as he walked into the room with Rosalie

"Well Phoenix has Bella's blood so we need a way to track him down before he gets to Bella"

"Oh I see, so when we find him I can beat the crap out of him!" Emmett laughed but Rosalie smacked him hard to make him shut up.

"Emmett, Jasper we are going to need round the clock coverage on the house. Alice, Rosalie you are going to have to help me keep an eye out with Bella. She'll have to have someone by her side at all times. Carlisle and Esme keep looking for a way to track this monster down." Edward responded.

"Ok, so what am I and Jasper supposed to do?" Emmett asked

"Well you guys can go search the forest and around the house every half hour and then you can just be alert. Alice and Rosalie just have to follow Bella around."

"That sounds easy enough" Rosalie said with a smile on her face

"Ok so now that everyone has a job let's get to work" Edward commanded. It sounded like he was in the navy or something.

"Edward, I don't have a job" I snickered

"Your job love is to stay calm and not get into any trouble. A job that is almost impossible for you to do" he laughed

"Fine, I love you" I answered, as I kissed him on the lips

"Aww" Emmett croaked

"Shut up, you know you do that with Rosalie" Alice smacked him.

"What is it today? Smack Emmett day?" he roared with laughter. Then Jasper and Emmett left to start their jobs. Rosalie scouted out my bedroom and Alice went to go get me something to eat. Edward carried me down the stairs and into the living room.

"Are you scared" he asked as we sat on the couch and lounged.

"No, not really just overwhelmed"

"Its ok love, everything will be all right"

"I know but I hate that everyone is doing all this for me"

"You are one of our family members now love, we have to help protect you" he kissed my lips

"I know" I murmured as I kissed him back. He started to sing my lullaby and I fell asleep in his arms. The next thing I knew I was in Edward's room on his bed.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"What time is it?"

"About 3 AM. Don't worry nothing has happened to anyone, we are all safe"

"That's good; I would have been very upset if anybody was hurt. I love you!"

"I love you more". We kissed again for what seemed like minutes. I never wanted to leave his side again. Then I smelt that smell, that awful cologne smell that lingered in my room the day I fainted. The day he pretended to be my Edward.

"What's wrong love?"

"I smell him"

"What I don't smell anything"

"He's here somewhere. I can smell him"

"Are you sure, I can't sense anyone here"

"That's what he did last time; nobody ever knew it was him that was here not you"

"Ok so where so you smell it from?" I couldn't answer him back because Alice and Rosalie barged in to the room.

"What is it Alice?" I exclaimed

"He's here somewhere; in the house I had a vision"

"Can you tell where Alice?" Edward asked.

"No I can't see him anywhere. I called Emmett and Jasper to come home they are on their way"

"Good did you tell Carlisle and Esme yet?"

"Yeah we did on the way up here" Rosalie answered

"Edward, what are we going to do?" I questioned

"I don't know until we can find him then we are going to sit here and wait"

"No we can't nothing is going to happen, we have to find him"

"No love, I don't want you to get hurt. If anything ever happened to you I don't know how I could go on"

"Well you wouldn't have to leave me I mean Alice and Rosalie can search while I try to find him by his smell and you can be with me at all times"

"It does sound like a good plan" Alice confirmed. She had my back

"I agree" Rosalie announced. Then Emmett and Jasper raced into the room

"Find him yet" Emmett asked.

"No nothing but Alice had a vision and Bella can smell his scent from anywhere"

"Ok then we will spit up, now since the guys are here Rose you can go with Emmett and Alice you go with Jasper. Everyone should look outside and inside the house. Go!" I screamed. Everyone using their vampire speed went in pairs went inside and outside scrambling to find Phoenix. Edward picked me up and we went around the house. I was trying to pick up on any scent they I could smell to try to make a connection after 10 minutes of searching everyone stopped up near Carlisle's office.

"Anybody find anything?" Edward asked. Everybody shook their head. I was guessing that meant no.

"I can't find the smell any more. I think he left after Emmett and Jasper came back"

"Ok then the search is over, we'll try again but for now everybody should just chill in the living room" Emmett suggested. We all headed down the stairs and sat in the living room talking about what we found or didn't find. We had no leads at all. We got interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Edward and I went to the door.

"Jacob?!"


	8. Chapter 8 Author's note! :

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is just an update on the story so far. I and my friend xxSweeneysGrrlxx are teaming up to do this story. I mean this is like the present and hers is the past so when you read mine it will have a new character but not until later. Her story is like almost before anything happened with Edward turning into a vampire and his first true love. So don't think that we are plagiarizing anything from each other. I will add her story to my C2 so everyone can read each copy. So don't worry I will update but I have to check with my friend first. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Thanks for reading:) 3 **


	9. Chapter 9 Author's note srry

Author's note

Author's note!!

Ok so you know how me and my friend were supposed to write this thing together? Well umm yeah bad idea cuz now we are sooo not friends anymore so ill begin writing this again as soon as I can! Thanx to all the lovers!

Taylor :)


End file.
